Messed Up Timeline
by Lady Bulma
Summary: NEW!!! Chapter 2 up! This story messes up the timeline big time. Notice the title. See if you can guess who the orphan is. Please R&R!
1. Messed Up Timeline: Orphaned

Messed Up Timeline: Orphaned  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Tekken.  
  
Quote of the day: "Tfwoa!" -Kazuya   
  
Author's note: I know some of you are going to hate me for messing up the timeline and everything, but please, no flames.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing strange with the situation was how he arrived. A hiker came into the orphanage carring a bag and a bundle. He said that while hiking in Yakusima and had found a cabin. Inside he found the mother dead of a disease and no sign of a father. He had found the child crying in a crib. So, he looked around the house for any thing with the kids or mother's name on it and after not finding anything he gathered what the baby would need and came here, to the Winter Green Orphanage. Hanna, the care taker was holding the baby as the hiker talked with Mrs. Manita. "I can't take the kid. I have my own family to look after," he said firmly.   
  
"Well we can't take him! We are already over filled."  
  
"So what is one more going to do to you? He is your problem now lady." The hiker put the bag down and left. Mrs. Manita sighed and looked over to the baby.  
  
"You have a very big problem child. No name, no birth cirtificate, no where to go. I guess we will have to take you. Hanna, could you please take him to the phycisian and have him looked over. Get an estimated age. Then we will decide on a name and a birthday since we have no known one." Hanna nodded and carried the baby and the bag down the hall. The orphanage was very old and shabby. About a hundred children lived in a place that was only meant to serve fifty. Old toys were lying in all the halls. The children here literarly lived off of gifts and donations. All of the money the orphanage made went to keeping the place up as best as possible and food. And even with the food, there was sometimes not enough to go around. The second a child was old enough he or she got a job to help them out. Life was very hard and no one here liked it. Very few were adopted and those who were often went into even worse situations. Everynow and then someone rich and lonely would take a child off their hands, but everytime they got rid of one, five more would take its place. This one wasn't any different from the rest. He would live the hard life too and probably never leave here until he was old enough to live on his own.   
  
When the doctor was done looking him over he estimated him to be a month old so the child was given a birthday from the month before. Then came the naming. No special thought went into the names, they were just picked. This one would be named Greg. Greg was put in the nursery with all the other infants. He quickly adapted unlike most children. He seemed unhumanly strong for someone his age. The orphanage took note of this carefully. As Greg grew he didn't seem to mind living in the orphanage like the other children did. The only thing that he needed to stay happy was sitting outside. The other children found this to be strange, but no one would say anything when Greg would go out there. It was also strange in the intrest Greg took in fighting. From a very early age Greg would watch all the martial arts events on tv that he could. When the kids would go to the library instead of getting story books, Greg would go straight to the fighting section and pick up a book on a new technique. His roomate had told Mrs. Manita that Greg would practice at night different attacks. At first Mrs. Manita was worried about Greg hurting someone, but one night as she spied on him, it seemed as if he was perfect at what he did. He mostly focused on the Kazama style of fighting. She found this to be very interesting. So one day she called Greg to her office.   
  
The seven year old Greg opened her door slowly. "You wanted to see me Mrs. Manita," he said as he put his head through the opening.   
  
"Yes, come in Greg." She motioned with her hand for him to come closer. Greg shrugged and started into her dreary office. "Shut the door behind you too." Greg nodded and gently shut it. "Go ahead and take a seat." He sat down on one of the chairs across from her desk. His eyes traveled the room studying every degree and picture on the walls. As he studied her office she studied him. He had that sharp pointy black hair and huge eyebrows. He was very muscular for being such a small thing. "I wanted to talk to you about fighting." Greg looked from the one picture on the left to her.   
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, I noticed you took a serious intrest into it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I am worried about the other kids saftey. I want you to be careful Greg in what you do."  
  
"I am always careful. And I only practice at night and outside."  
  
"Use it only in defense."  
  
"I have have no need to hurt someone."   
  
"If you hurt anyone with it, then you will be thrown out into the streets. You can go now." She motioned with her hand for him to leave. Greg sneered and left. When would he ever need to fight to actually and have the goal of hurting someone? He sighed. No one understood his love of fighting.  
  
Mrs. Manita was sitting at her desk going through more paper work. When running an orphanage, there was always a lot of it. It had been several months since her talk with Greg. Someone was knocking on her door lighly. "Come in," she said with out taking her eyes off the paper work.  
  
"Mrs. Manita, it is me."  
  
"Come on in Greg. What can I do for you?" Her eyes were still glued to what she was doing. Greg came in slowly, shutting the door behind him ever so quietly.   
  
"I wanted to know if I could go to a dojo and take lessons?"   
  
"And?"  
  
"They cost fifty dollars a month."  
  
"Fifty dollars a month?! Why can't you just keep teaching yourself?!" she screamed finally looking at him. He was wearing what everyone else in the orphanage wore. Simple, worn out, clothes. Everything that the children wore was donated.   
  
"I need an instructor to learn some things," he stated ever so innocently.  
  
"There is no way Greg! It is so rude of you to even ask! Do you know what kind of financle problems we are having?!"  
  
"I am sorry." He looked down at his feet. He was very uncomfortable, but he really needed these lessons.  
  
"This little hobby of yours has gone too far. I have a lot of work to do. Go help Hanna or something, just get out of here." She pointed to the door with her left hand as her right one massaged her forehead. She looked extremely stressed out. Greg nodded and left the room. He tried not to cry, but he never asked for anything. And all he wanted were a few lessons. It wasn't like fifty dollars was a lot of money. But his innocent mind did not know of how far in debt the orphanage was. Every cent now went to Mrs. Manita to pay the bills. Greg balled his hand in a fist and sat down under a tree in the back yard. He had to work extra hard now. He had to be the best at his art, even if he had to do it alone. He had seen a tournament on TV the other night. It was called The Second Iron Fist Tournament. The person doing the report on it said it was over eight years ago when that happened. Greg had watched with a great intrest. The competitors looked familiar. Especially the two in the last battle. The ones called Kazuya and Heihachi. Only Kazuya had died in the battle. Then some mad, but familiar, woman attacked Heihachi. He wanted to compete in a tournament like that one day. It was a dream of his. First though he would have to train, a lot. And now was better than ever. Greg stood up and started running laps around the complexe.  
  
Heihachi Mishima was a lonely man. Ever since Kazuya and Lee left, he had no one to spend any of his time with. Oh sure, there was always Kuma, the lovable bear, but that was it. Sure he had his big conglomoration and business friends, but ever since Kazuya and Lee left, he had no one. Lee left to become a Honda car sales man, totally ruining all of Heihachi's plans for him. Kazuya had been killed by his own iron foot. He sneered at the thought of both of his sons. But when he thought of Kazuya, he thought of Jun. Although he disliked most people, he was fond of her. She was an interesting person. He had only had one conversation with her. It was about family and Kazuya. He smiled at the thought of her. He should have let Kazuya live so that they could bear him some grand children. Then he would have someone to teach the Mishima style of fighting to, but now he was alone. Jun had run off never to be seen again. Prehapes he should adopt another child. Someone with the will and yearn to fight. A boy who was strong enough to do hard labor. He pushed himself off the floor of his dojo. He would pick out a child this afternoon from the Winter Green Orphanage. That was the place he adopted Lee from. He knew that they always had too many kids. Getting rid of one for them would help. First he would have to make some arrangements.   
  
Heihachi noticed that the orphanage looked even worse than before. There were more vines growing on its walls and the yard was a mess. He couldn't see how anyone could live here. He shut the door to his limo and started down the path. He was wearing his white suit and a black jacket trimmed in white fur. Several children in the yard stared at him as he walked passed. He studied each of them as he moved. They were all far to thin for the work he had planned for the child he would adopt. As he opened the doors he noticed that he had to be careful becuase with his strenght he could rip the door off of its hinges like it was nothing. Hannna was waiting for him in the main lobby. Obviously one of the children had told her that a limo had pulled up becuase several of them were following him. "Mr. Mishima! How are you?"  
  
"Fine. I am here for an adoption."  
  
"Right this way. Mrs. Manita will be happy to help you. I am afraid we don't have much help and I am very busy right now. Her office is down the hall and it is the blue door on your left."  
  
"Thank you." Heihachi nodded and followed several children to her door. Each of them looked at him pleadingly or in wonder. They didn't understand why such a rich man was here. Mrs. Manita was at her desk doing more paper work and more bills. There were always too many bills. She listened as someone opened her door and closed it roughly behind her. "Mrs. Manita, I have come for another one."  
  
"Mr. Mishima? It is good to see you! How is Lee doing?"  
  
"He has become a car sales man totally disgracing the family name. I am here for a new child now."  
  
"Oh. Well everyone is going to gather in a few minutes to eat. You can look at all of them then. It will be in the lunch room. Come, I will take you down there." Mrs. Manita lead him farther and farther into the building. If he thought the outside was bad, the inside was worse. Already he could tell why these kids were too thin. They weren't getting enough food. Each of them lined up for a small amount of gruel and took a seat at a table. He was looking for a boy preferably so his eyes would just wander pass the tables where girls were sitting. All of the boys were to skinny and weak looking. He sighed and was about to leave when one came in late. He ran past both him and Mrs. Manita to the kitchen counter. The cook gave him a small bowl and he sat down alone in a corner of the room to eat his meal in peace. "Who was that?"  
  
"Greg." Heihachi watched Greg and his graceful movements. Greg had more muscel then any of the other boys. He looked as if he knew hard work. He watched as two boys approached him and said something he couldn't hear. Greg smiled and stood up preforming several different fighting stances. This was it. It was fate. This was the perfect kid that Heihachi had been looking for. "I'll take Greg. Give me some information on him."  
  
"Greg's family to us is unknown. We don't even know if Greg is his real name. He was found in the dense forest of Yakusima. His mother was found dead and there was no sign of a father. He was brought here wehen he was approximatly a month old. I must warn you that Greg is very interested in fighting and that he will probably ask for lessons a lot. He has this strange obsession with it."  
  
"He is perfect for what I am looking for."  
  
"Very well, we can start the paper work now."  
  
"I have it all filled out. It just needs your signature." He smiled and pulled out the peices from his jacket pocket. Mrs. Manita smiled. Finally, someone who knew how things should be done. She sat down at an empty table and started signing all of the different spaces. The only one that was left was the one Greg had to sign. Many of the children had since left the room and all that was left was a few groups of girls and Greg, still sitting in his corner.   
  
Greg preffered to be alone. He had few friends in this forsaken place. Many of the kids were afraid of him anyway. The familiar man that he had passed earlier was still standing there with Mrs. Manita talking. Where had he seen him before? As he studied the man he realized something. It was Heihachi Mishima. One of his idols! Greg just knew had to go up there and meet him. His heart started racing as he got up to go meet Heihachi. His movements were uncoordinated and not so graceful. Mrs. Manita was just looking up from signing some things. "Oh Greg! Perfect timing. I have some good news for you. Mr. Mishima wants to adopt you." Heihachi smiled down at Greg. Greg looked as so scared. Heihachi put out his hand to be shooken. Greg took it for a second and quickly let go. "You are going to spend a week with him and then you will decide if you want to stay with him or not. Okay?" Greg nodded. "Good. I will get Hanna to get your stuff."  
  
"I can get it. Hanna is probably busy anyway," Greg replied.   
  
"Oh, okay."   
  
"You can wait here," he said to Heihachi. Heihachi nodded and watched as Greg ran down the hall. 'He looks a lot like Kazuya, with...bangs,' he thought. Pushing that thought aside he listened as Mrs. Manita went on and on about all the different things that had to happen.   
  
Greg didn't know if he should or shouldn't like the limo. He didn't like the fact that he was locked in, but he had never been in a car before, so he kind of liked the ride. The orphanage was so close to things that they would walk wherever they wanted to go. Greg watched as the scenery would fly by faster than his eye could keep up. Everynow and then he would look over to Heihachi in wonder and Heihachi would just smile and watch the boy. Eventually the limo stopped infront of a grand mansion. If Greg thought the limo was amazing, he almost fainted at the site of this man's house. Heihachi watched as Greg gawked at the size of the building. He could only help but laugh. "Why don't you stop gawking and come inside to get something to eat, eh?" He asked the younge boy. Greg nodded, his mouth still hanging open, and followed Heihachi through the front door.   
  
"Mr. Mishima, do you live here?"  
  
"Yes. This is my home."  
  
"But, it is so big?!" Heihachi laughed.   
  
"Yep and easy to get lost in too. Oh, just to warn you. If you see a big bear walking around in here it is just Kuma. He is the lovable singing and dancing bear."  
  
"You live with a bear?!"  
  
"Not only that, but I trained him myself too."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"This is the kitchen. Mina can get you whatever you want to eat. Right now though, you need a real meal. Mina! Where are you?!" Heihachi yelled at the top of his lunges.   
  
"Coming! Oh! You got the child!"  
  
"Greg, this is my cook Mina. Greg is going to be staying with us for the next week and then if he chooses he can stay. Right now though he is going through malnutrition. It seems as if the orphanage can't take care of their kids." Mina nodded as she listened.  
  
"I have just the meal! It will be done in an hour so, take him to get washed up and give him a room." Heihachi laughed again.  
  
"I guess I should have done that first."  
  
"Yes! Now go!" Mina pointed down the hall. Heihachi smiled. "Come on Greg. Lets get you a place to stay." He put his hand on the boys back and lead him to a room not to far from his. Gregs room was simple. There was a bed and a dresser and a desk with a computer on it. But there were also toys and martial arts posters on the walls. There were also two other doors besides the one he was standing in with Heihachi. One of them he assumed to be a closet, but he couldn't figure out what the other one was. "Through that door is your bathroom. I think you should take a shower and change before Mina freaks. She is really big on keeping things clean. Just keep that in mind when you are around her."  
  
"Um...Mr. Mishima. Since I am going to be living with you for possibly the rest of my life, what should I call you?" Heihachi hadn't given any thought into this at all.  
  
"What do you want to call me?"  
  
"Well, I think your too old to be my dad, so could I call you Grandpa?"  
  
"Sure thing." Greg smiled and put his bag down on the large bed. He then opened the door to the bathroom.   
  
"Wow! Everything here is big!" As he said that he shut the door behind him. Heihachi laughed a little and thought back to when he had adopted Lee. He had been so strict with Lee and he ran away within a week of coming here. Well, he wouldn't make the same mistake with Greg. He sighed and walked back down the many halls to the kitchen where he would wait. Greg and Heihachi spent the week together getting to know each other. They talked of their different intrests and what goals they had. A lot of their time was spent outside. And every now and then Kuma would join them too. As quickly as it came, the week was over and Greg had to make a decision. Did he want to stay here or go back to the orphanage? Mrs. Manita was coming over for tea to make the final decision with him.  
  
Mrs. Manita arrive presisely on time at two o'clock in the afternoon. She was wearing her best dress and her hair was up in a stately fashion. She wanted to look her best whenever she visited the Mishima complex. The gate opened for her and she walked up to the rich door. Needing to only knock once, Greg opened the door for her. "Hello Mrs. Manita. Come on in." Greg moved aside so that she could enter. She smiled and stepped into the luxurious mansion. "We are in the parlor." Greg had spent a day when Heihachi was dealing with business, exploring the mansion and memorizing where everything was. He even ran into Kuma a few times. Whenever he did Kuma would start dancing and amuse the kid. They turned down a few passages and Mrs. Manita found herself in one of the most elegant rooms ever. Heihachi was sitting on one of the chairs in the room with his back to them. The wall paper was all white. The floor was a dark wood that she didn't recognize. Everything in the room was either a wood a little bit darker than the floor or a pale blue. Greg motioned for her to sit down across from Heihachi and he took a seat near his adopted grandfather. She was absolutely speachless and jealous. Although she had to suffer all her life this child would more than likely end up living it easy.   
  
"Welcome Mrs. Manita. I suppose that week is up."  
  
"Yes. The final decision and signing is today."  
  
"Very well, lets get this part over with." She nodded and took out several forms from her bag. Greg looked at each of them with intrest though the seven year old didn't understand what was on them.   
  
"The first thing is, Greg, do you want to stay?"  
  
"Yes," he said. Although he said it with no thought now, Heihachi had been watching him last night when Greg was exposed to be asleep. Instead the boy was trying to decide.   
  
"Are you sure? This is a big choice."  
  
"I want to stay here with Grandpa."  
  
"Alright. I just need you to sign your name here." She pointed to a line. Greg took a pen and some how put his name down. She then handed Heihachi a pen and explained to him where he had to sign. The signing didn't take long at all. What took long was all of the chit chat Mrs. Manita and Heihachi made. Greg was bored to death! He just kept sighing and looking up to the clock. Heihachi tried hard not to laugh. He knew what it was like to be a boy and having to sit through listening to the weather. Kuma came in and started making little dance moves behind Mrs. Manita so she wouldn't see. Greg tried hard to not laugh. He was even covering his hand with his mouth. Heihachi was also having problems. Mrs. Manita could tell something was going on so she turned around to see a huge bear looking down at her. She screamed and jumped out of her seat. Greg didn't even try to hide his laughter anymore.   
  
"That is good Greg, but not good enough," Heihachi said as he sent a blow to the head to Greg. The boy had been living with him for the last five years and he seemed like his own blood in every way. The twelve year old sighed. "I think we will stop for today."  
  
"But I wanna keep going!"  
  
"Your mind is unfocused. We will wait until tomorrow to keep going. Now tell me, what is bothering you so much?"  
  
"Well...you see my friends at school were talking about their families and when they asked about mine I said that you were my grandfather and all that kind of thing. They know I am adopted so they asked if I knew anything about my own family. Of course I said no and they started making up stories of me being some freak alien from outer space and laughing at me, and it hurt my feelings!"  
  
"You shouldn't worry about what your little 'friends' say. Their opinions do not matter."  
  
"They matter to me."  
  
"Do you want to know about your family?"  
  
"I already know how I got to the orphanage and everything."  
  
"No, I mean we can get you a blood test and then you can see who you are related to."  
  
"You can do that?!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Yeah! Lets go do that right now!"   
  
"We will do it tonight, but the results take a week to come back."  
  
"So!? I don't care! I just want to see who it is!" Heihachi smiled and took him down to the clinic to get the testing done. Now all they had to do was wait.  
  
The End of Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, did you all like it? I hope you did. I will have the next chapter out soon, I hope. lol. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! =^_^=  
  
  



	2. Messed Up Timeline: Reunited

Messed Up Timeline: Reunited  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Tekken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had to wait a week for the testing to come back. It was Christmas break for the kids at school so Greg was at home with Heihachi with nothing to do but train. They spent all their free time in the dojo learning different stances and attacks. Greg tried to focus his mind on that and only that, but it wasn't working. On Christmas day they took a break from everything to sleep in and get some rest.  
  
When Greg woke up that morning the house was unusally quiet. He rubbed his eyes free of sleep and looked around. It was nine o'clock. For him that was sleeping in. Normally he got up around four to get in some training and then go to school. A cat pushed open his door. He smiled and picked it up. This one's name was Kato. Heihachi had some weird love for nature. He said it was in memory of a girl he used to know. Greg oftened wondered if the girl was the woman who would have been his adopted grandmother. But Heihachi would shake his head and say nothing more. "Merry Christmas Kato!" Kato purred and her little tail started wagging. Greg smiled and scratched her neck and then put her down. "Come on. Lets go get something to eat." Greg knew quite well that Kato had already eaten, but he still liked to think that Kato could understand him. Kato followed him everywhere anyway. He climbed off the huge bed and put on a simple gi. Then he opened the door for him and Kato to go and pillage the kitchen. Heihachi was at the fridge trying to find something to eat. "Grandpa? Where is everyone?"  
  
"I told everyone to take the day off. It is just you, me and the animals today." Heihachi smiled and pulled out a lot of eggs. "How about I make us some breakfast?" Greg had never eaten anything made by Heihachi. He didn't even know that Heihachi could cook for that matter.  
  
"Sure." He took a seat at the counter and watched as Heihachi cracked open every egg in the house into a bowl. Greg began to wonder if Heihachi knew what he was doing. Heihachi on the other hand was having fun in the kitchen. He liked making stuff, even though he had no idea as to what he was doing, but there was no reason to tell Greg this. He took the cooked eggs off the stove and divided them up giving Greg half of them. Some how Heihachi managed to burn them all. Greg poked them with his fork and looked up to Heihachi who was also studying his eggs.   
  
"Well...I think you can eat them..." Heihachi said before taking a bite. He slowly chewed it and nodded. "It is good." Greg shrugged, it couldn't be that bad. He took a bite. They were good. "Ha! You didn't think I could do it, did you?!"  
  
"Actually, I didn't know that you couldn't cook until just a few minutes ago."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Lets go open our gifts!" Heihachi lifted the kid up into the air and carried him to the living room. Inside was one of the biggest trees ever and tons of gifts labled for either Greg, Heihachi or one of the pets were under it. They each took a seat and pulled one gift out. Heihachi had grabbed one for Kuma and Greg had grabbed one for Kato. And so they went through every single gift there was. Greg ended up with some new clothes, a pair of gloves (like Kazuya's, but he doesn't know that) and matching shoes. Plus a few programs for his computer and a book on plants. He gathered his stuff and carried it to his room. Already it was getting late in the day. He sat down at his computer installing his new software. Heihachi was probably watching Kuma do something stupid. Little did the boy know that Heihachi was watching him in wonder. 'Could it be that he is related to me? Look at those eyebrows and the way he fights. I just don't get it. Maybe Jun did have a child after all,' Heihachi thought. He shut the door quietly and walked down the hall to his own room. The results would come in two days. Then they would know for sure.   
  
It was two days later when Heihachi recieved a phone call. Greg was in his room studying and he was working on some financle problems. He lifted the phone to his ear with intrest. "Mushi Mushi, Mishima residence, who would you like to speek to?"  
  
"Hello. This is Diana from the health clinic. I was wondering if I could scedhaule and appointment for Heihachi and Greg to come down."  
  
"When would you like us?"  
  
"Oh! Mr. Mishima, anytime is good. Right now we don't have a lot of work."  
  
"How about now then?"  
  
"That would be fine. See you then."  
  
"Great." Heihachi hung up the phone and looked up towards the stairs. He took a deap breath then, "GREG! GET DOWN HERE!" He listened as the sound of feet surried from Greg's room to the living room.   
  
"What I do this time?!"  
  
"We are going down to the clinic. The tests are done." Greg nodded and picked up his shoes by the back door.   
  
"Lets go, lets go!" Heihachi laughed at how excited Greg was. "Okay, chill out a little. We will get there soon enough." Heihachi opened the door and lead him to the limo. It seemed like normal to be driving in a limo everywhere now to Greg. It wasn't all that exciting. He even went to school in the limo because the buses didn't go all the way back to the mansion, and most buses were afraid to. Everyone in town feared and respected Heihachi. And because of that, Greg got a lot of respect. The limo stopped outside of the small building and they got out.   
  
After the building a nurse greeted them and they were lead to the doctor's office. She smiled from behind the desk. "Mr. Mishima, are you sure that you adopted Greg from the near by orphanage?"  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"Well, if our testing is correct, Greg is the son of a woman named Jun Kazama, but what we wonder about is how Greg is related to you. We thought you were an only child and you adopted your only son?"  
  
"I have two sons. One was a disgrace and the other one is a...disgrace. Lee has turned out a disapointment. Kazuya on the other hand was killed in the last Iron Fist Tournament. Jun, was his wife." That wasn't true though. They had never gotten married. Kazuya was killed far to early for that.   
  
"Do you know if Jun had any children?"  
  
"No. After Kazuya was killed she ran off to go live by herself in those...what are those mountains and forest thing near here?"  
  
"Yakusima."  
  
"Ah yes, Yakusima. That is where she went."  
  
"That is where Greg was found and from what we know no one else lives in that part of the forest. The dead woman they had found was described to be about twenty five, with short black hair. Does that sound at all familiar?"  
  
"Sounds like Jun alright. Yeah, she never told anyone if she was pregnant or not, or atleast, that is what I know."  
  
"Well do you have blood tests from the last tournament?"  
  
"I didn't run it but...there might be some in Kazuya's old office!" Greg had been silent the entire time. He was related to Heihachi. Fate had brought to lone people together. Two people with the same kin and blood. He was with family. He was no longer some orphan with out a family, he had one. A small grin appeared on his face and slowly as Heihachi and the doctor yapped on it turned into the biggest smile he had ever worn. Greg wasn't one to smile often and when he did it was just a small one, but this one was a true smile of happiness. He leaned over and gave Heihachi a hug surprising the old man and shutting him up. Heihachi looked down to the boy and smiled and gave him a hug back. Atleast he had some family that hadn't turned out to be a...disgrace...yet. Greg looked up to his eyes. He was wearing the biggest grin the old man had ever seen on the small childs face. "You can let go of me now." Greg blushed lightly and sat back down on his chair. "I don't think any blood tests are needed. Lee never had any children. Kazuya and Jun are the only possible people anyway. Greg shows signes of looking like Kazuya."  
  
"We will put that down in the papers then."   
  
"Yeah. Lets go Jin, I mean Greg." Greg looked at him quizcly. "Er...we will have a talk about your parents when we get home." Greg nodded and followed Heihachi out the door. It was time he learned about his past.   
  
They were sitting infront of a fire. Kuma was sleeping in a corner. Heihachi took a deep breath and brought back the memories of his past. "Greg is not your real name. Your mother named you Jin before you were even born. She had planned on it. Your mother was a kind and gentle person who loved nature and everything about it. She was almost an angel. Yet your father was a devil. He literally had the devil's spirit in him and in the end it consumed him. It is my fault he ended up like that. I threw him off a cliff when he was younge, and I am glad I did too. He was nothing but a disgrace! Anyway, your mother was one of the few people I liked. She was so enchanting. And everyday you act more and more like her." Heihachi went off on his own thoughts for a short moment.  
  
"Grandpa, will you call me Jin from now on then?"  
  
"Only if ya want me to."  
  
"Yes, I would like that. I like it better than Greg. Do you have any pictures of my parents?"  
  
"Er....no I burned the ones of Kazuya. And I only talked to Jun once. Curses! I keep forgetting about Kazuya's office. I have yet to clean that out. Oh well. You can go through it tomorrow. It is time to get you to bed anyway." They stood up and Jin gave Heihachi a hug.  
  
"I love you Grandpa. Good night."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I love ya too. Just don't go all devil on me. Night." From that moment on, in this messed up timeline, Heihachi and Jin lived a peaceful life of training and working as Lee sold cars.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Well, I know someone is angry I messed up the timeline. But this was so much fun to write! Anyway, I hope someone liked it. Please review! =^_^=  
  
  



End file.
